jeryl10fandomcom-20200213-history
A New Hero
A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, orange one, piloted by Voltron. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Voltron's ship. This causes Voltron horrible injuries. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10 year old boy named Jeryl Jackson and his 11 year old brother, Rick Jackson finishes school for the summer holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets in trouble for flying a paper airplane into his teacher's head. He then tries to stop the school bullies, Ruixuan and Yanni, from beating up Jovan. Jeryl gets beaten up and hung by his underwear in a tree with Jovan. His parents, Frank and Ginny Jackson show up in their RV and helps Jeryl get down. As e enters the RV, he tells Rick, Ginny and Frank how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday. When they arrive at the campsite, Jeryl and Rick see that Frank wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating bugs (they decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer). Jeryl wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Rick and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Jeryl and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Jeryl's wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's "on fire", but realizes that he isn't getting hurt and decides to test his power out, launching fireballs at the trees and ends up starting a forest fire. Rick, Ginny and Frank notice the fire and both grab a fire extinguisher and rush to try and put it out, only for Rick to find Heatblast attempting to stomp out the fire (only making it worse). Rick is terrified at his appearance and as Heatblast tries to reason with him, he hits him with the fire extinguisher, sprays him with it and tells him to stay down. Heatblast retaliates by lighting his shoe on fire (getting a cheap laugh in the process while Rick puts it out) and convinces him who he is after insulting her. Rick asks what happened and Heatblast tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Frank and Ginny appear. Heatblast is just about to tell the whole story to Frank and Ginny, but Rick interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Frank tells Heatblast to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the Park Rangers show up. Back on Voltron's ship, Voltron is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Heatblast explains his story to Frank and Ginny. Rick asks Ginny if he thinks Ben will stay a "monster", but then Ginny says he is an alien with a grim expression on her face. This gives him weird looks from Heatblast and Rick. Then a beeping sounds and Heatblast turns back into Jeryl in a flash of red light. Frank says Jeryl should not mess around with the Omnitrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Jeryl decides to try the Omnitrix again. Rick watches as Jeryl turns into Wildmutt and Wildmutt discovers his sense of smell by dodging her. Wildmutt goes into the woods to have some fun. His sense of smell detects two drones and he jumps, almost hit with a laser. One of the drones chases Wildmutt until he bites the drone. Wildmutt defeats the first drone, but then the Omnitrix times out and he reverts back to Ben. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser from the second drone. Rick appears and hits the second drone with a shovel repeatedly, destroying it. Then, Voltron learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where Jeryl found the Omnitrix, destroying the pod. Frank comes by later and thinks he has a bad feeling about it. Ginny and Frank lectures Jeryl back at the RV. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort from a giant robot. Jeryl realizes it must be a drone. Jeryl, Rick, Frank, and Ginny go near the campsite. Jeryl turns into Diamondhead and fights the drone while Max and Gwen evacuate the area. Diamondhead learns he can reflect the blast and destroys the drone. Vilgax learns of the destruction of the drone and says that the Omnitrix's user is a worthy adversary. It is morning and Frank, Ginny and Rick are packing. They wonder where Jeryl is and XLR8 shows up, saying he had to take care of something. Ruixuan and Yanni are shown with a wedgie on a tree wondering what happened. Omnitrix Alien debuts *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 Characters *Jeryl Jackson *Rick Jackson *Ginny Jackson *Frank Jackson *Ruixuan *Yanni *Jovan *Jeryl's Teacher *Voltron *Drones Quotes | |} Quotes Category:Episodes